utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Kogarashi
Kogarashi (木枯らし) is an utaite who can sing in a masculine range, and is a "trap" or "ryouseirui". She often shouts or screams in her covers, as she often covers songs in the Rock genre. Despite this, she can also sing in feminine tone, as seen in her cover of "Happy Synthesizer" (also featuring Hakuto). She is also a rapper, as seen in her cover "PONPONPON" . Instead of doing complete rap covers, Kogarashi prefers to insert raps for the instrumental parts in addition to the original lyrics, this can be seen in her cover of"World's End・Dancehall" . Kogarashi's most popular cover is "Lenkyun Nau!" (a parody of "Rin-chan Nau!") with 256K views and 13K Mylists, as of January 2013. She is also lyricist; she wrote the lyrics for the song, Limiter . Although she seldom mixes for other utaite, she has a separate Mylist containing songs that she mixed. Her covers are often illustrated by Nishisono (西園). The videos with illustrations by him are often entitled with "枯園" (combining the kanji of both names). Affiliations and collaboration projects # Member of OKAME★7 with Chiro., YOME, Kimi, Yuringo, Eichipiyoko and Akaringo # Member of Team K-line with @Koppepan, Guasshu and Kimi List of covered songs (2009.06.08) # "Akahitoha" (2009.06.11) # "Kyouretsuna Iro" (2009.06.15) # "magnet" (2009.06.19) # "Sode Fureau mo Tashou no En" (2009.06.25) # "Nanairo Nico Nico Douga" (2009.07.05) # "Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro" (2009.07.13) (Not in Mylist) # "Dancing Samurai" (2009.07.16) # "Another: World is Mine Revenge" (2009.07.18) # "Bokura no 16 bit Sensou" -※mix- (2009.07.23) # "paranoid doll" (2009.07.29) # "Ave・Maria" (2009.08.16) # "Ura Omote Lovers" -Freedom ver.- (2009.09.15) # "Kugui" (2009.09.20) # "Cendrillon" (2009.09.22) # "No Logic" (2009.09.30) # "Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu" -Gakupo ver.- (2009.10.08) # "Mrs.Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (2009.10.16) # "ACUTE" feat. Kogarashi, Alice and Mikanbako (2009.10.21) # "Yume to Fuzz wo Narifuri Kamawazu" (2009.10.24) # "World is Mine" (2009.11.03) # "Houkai Utahime" (2009.11.24) # "Fate:Rebirth" (2010.01.12) # "Mesubuta Abazure Inran Onna" (2010.01.25) # "Tales of Knights" (2010.02.24) # "Setsugetsuka" (2010.02.27) # "Chocolate☆Panic!" (2010.03.02) # "Hinanige" (2010.03.07) # "Hinanige" (2010.03.08) # "Kakumeika no Sandanjuu" (2010.03.10) # "Paru Paru!!" (2010.03.23) # "Child's Garden" (2010.03.27) # "Sakurachire" (2010.03.29) # "Your Highness☆My Princess" (2010.04.07) # "Tantei Mushi Meka ne ~ Saraba Kaijin 256 Mensou" (2010.04.19) # "Mylist Dame!" (2010.04.25) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.05.09) # "World's End・Dancehall" (2010.05.23) # "Rolling Girl" -mix- (2010.05.23) # "Kutabare PTA" (2010.05.26) # "World's End・Dancehall" (2010.06.04) # "Hatsune Miku no Bunretsu → Hakai" (2010.06.09) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2010.06.22) # "Just a game" (2010.06.27) # "Wonderland to Hitsuji no Uta" (2010.07.05) # "Hankou Seimei" (Rebellious Life/Crime Declaration) (2010.07.07) # "smiling" -19 people- (2010.07.10) # "Lost and Found" (2010.07.12) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.07.20) # "Utakata no Dance" (2010.07.29) # "Venomania Kou no Kyouki" (2010.08.04) # "THE DYING MESSAGE" (2010.08.09) # "Candy Addicts Full Course" (2010.09.06) # "Anto" (2010.09.06) # "Matryoshka" (2010.10.05) # "Lynne" (2010.10.11) # "specification" (2010.10.12) # "Rin Rin Signal" (2010.10.15) # "Shotgun・Lovers" (2010.10.17) # "specification" (2010.10.18) # "knife" (2010.10.18) # "Pumpkinhead, Spooky Dance" (2010.10.31) # "Blackjack" (2010.11.04) # "Otona no Omocha" (2010.11.11) # "Ame Yumerou" (2010.11.11) # "Himitsu Keisatsu" (2010.11.16) # "Out of Eden" (2010.12.03) # "Alice" 　feat. Team K-line (2010.12.05) # "Cherry Hunt" (2010.12.05) # "when they cry" -Rosin mix- feat. Kogarashi and Uminchu (2010.12.15) # "Fukutsu Ryoku!!" (2010.12.16) # "Poker Face" (2010.12.21) # "Just be Friends" (2011.01.16) # "Kusare Gedou to Chocolate" (2011.01.18) # "Panda Hero" (2011.01.24) # "LOVELESS×××" (2011.02.05) # "Dekiwaku" feat. Kogarashi and Guasshu (2011.02.08) # "BadBye" (2011.02.14) # "Boku wa Mada Honki Dashi Tenai Dake" (2011.02.21) # "Kiritorisen" (2011.02.28) # "Domino Taoshi" (2011.03.07) # "Rejection" (2011.03.23) # "FLOWER TAIL" -original ver.- (2011.03.28) # "FLOWER TAIL" -one octave higher ver.- (2011.03.28) # "Shinkai Shoujo" (2011.04.03) # "PLATONIC GARDEN" feat. Team K-line (2011.04.04) # "Leia" (2011.04.11) # "P mei i t te mi ro!" (2011.04.13) # "RAINBOW GIRL" (2011.04.19) # "Ippou Tsuukou" (2011.05.02) # "Unhappy Refrain" (2011.05.04) # "Baka no Nomigusuri" (2011.05.09) # "Babylon" (2011.05.19) # "Hyadain no Kakakata☆Kataomoi-C" (Nichijou OP) -Band ver.- (From 2011 Spring Anime Songs Collection Collab) (2011.05.28) # "enclosure" feat. Kogarashi and Hinamaro (2011.06.22) # "Ievan polkka" (2011.07.01) (Community only) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" (2011.07.10) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (2011.07.15) # "Maji LOVE1000%" (2011.07.20) (Taken down on NND) # "Smiling" -✿ -NICO Carnival- ✿- (2011.07.31) # "Abstract・Nonsense" (2011.08.06) # "Bonus Stage" feat. Kogarashi and Hinamaro (2011.08.20) # "Audience" (2011.09.02) # "All the Things She Said" (2011.09.09) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.09.13) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (2011.09.23) # "poetaster and singing dolls" feat. Kogarashi and Guasshu (2011.10.11) # "Hoshi wo Wataru Tori" (2011.10.19) # "virgin suicides" (2011.10.30) # "Reset" (2011.10.31) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. Kogarashi and Hakuto (2011.11.01) # "Mr.music" feat. OKAME★7 (2011.11.04) # "Time Machine" feat. OKAME★7 (2011.11.05) # "Christmas? Nani sore Oishii no?" (2011.12.08) # "PONPONPON" (2011.12.11) # "Invisible" (2011.12.26) # "Senbonzakura" (2012.01.04) # "Lenkyun Nau!" (2012.01.17) # "Renai Yuusha" (2012.01.27) # "Ikasama Life Game" (2012.02.17) # "Risky Dice" (2012.06.21) # "Kochira, Koufuku Kimoota Anshin Iinkai Desu" (2012.06.25) # "Setsuna Trip" (2012.07.03) # "Kagerou Days" (2012.07.12) # "Nekomimi Archive" -♂ ver.- (2012.07.29) # "Nekomimi Archive" -♀ ver.- (2012.07.29) # "Ama no Jaku" (Heaven's Weakness/A Born Coward) (2012.08.12) # "Yi Er Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) (2012.08.31) # "Ikasama⇔Casino" (2012.09.05) # "Children Record" (2012.09.24) # "Shippu" (2012.10.01) # "Bungaku Shounen Insane" (2012.10.01) # "Taketori Overnight Sensation" (2012.10.11) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) (2012.11.01) # "Isshin Furan" (2012.12.24) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2013.01.11) # "Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun" (2013.01.26)}} Discography Gallery Trivia External links *mixi Community Category:NND Trap Utaite (Female) Category:NND Rappers Category:Completed Pages